Crushed
by UndercoverGleek
Summary: Klaine;SeBlaine; and so many more paorings. Klaine has broken up after Blaine sleeps with Sebastian. Kurt goes into depression, but soon gets the strength to get a new man. But will he ever get over Blaine? Warnings inside. M for a reason. Reviews updates
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys! Yay it's my 20th story! Woo-hoo! You know reallly wanna, wanna taste my uh-huh! (dammit I was listening that disgusting song and look what happens.) Also (big milestone 4 me) this is my first Klaine fanfic. If I wrote any more Klaine, sorry to those stories but I think I have more Dameorn and Faberry and Rory fanfics than Klaine. So its rated M for a reason,: drug abuse, alchohal abuse, cutting, near suicide, languge, sex, sex, and, more sex! You have been warned. If you do keep reading ENOJY! Love you guys Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

_He won, _I thought, _I can't believe he won. _This couldn't be happening. Blaine never would have slept with that meerkat faced prick. We never had gotten into a fight. I didn't get slapped or bruised. Blaine had never left me. But sadly, it was true.

Those words, those horrible, horrible words that came out of their mouths. That entire conversation, it just ran through my head like marbles down a never ending slope.

_"I cannot believe you Blaine!," I screamed as he came through the door. He set down his breifcase and jacket on the floor, giving me a confused look._

_"Honey, what's wrong?," he asked. The rage in me grew larger and larger at his words._

_"Don't give me that stupid dapper attitude of yours!," I yelled, "you know what's wrong!" He had came over to me, trying to wrap his arms around waist._

_"Babe, I don't know. What happened?," he replied, getting a good grip around my body. I pushed him away, not wanting his comfort._

_"You fucking slept with Sebastian!," I shouted. He froze._

_"Sweetheart, you know that's not true," he cooed, but I wasn't having it._

_"Really, then why did Finn see you two getting it on, in MY car for christ sake, near the mall?," I bawled, the tears streming uncontrollably down my face. That look on his face, the one he always made when I was right or when he had lied, was on full display. I shook my head._

_"Blaine, please tell me you didn't," I whispered._

_"Kurt I'm sorry..," he started but I cut him off by slapping him across the face. Tears filled his eyes, Blaine clutching his cheek. With a strong hand, he returned the favor, slapping me so hard the blood from my face nearly disappeared. _

_I gasped at the contact, the flesh bruising as I cried._

_"B-blaine," I stammered, but I was to late. He had gone upstairs and after a while he came back, suitcase in hand. I ran up to him, pulling at his arm to make him stop going to the door._

_"Blaine, please," I cried._

_"You no what Kurt, this is why I cheated on you!," he growled, "you can't trust me. After all we have been through!"_

_"Please Blaine, don't leave me!," I sobbed, the tears raining down my cheeks. I attempted to kiss him, but he pushed me away, putting on his shoes and jacket when I was at a safe distance._

_"This isn't going to work. It may have worked but 5 years but not anymore," he whispered, "I'll be back for my stuff later. In need a break from this. From you."_

_With that, he left without a second glance. I stood there, in the doorway, crying from the pain, physical and emotional._

_I need a break from this. From you. _I couldn't stop thinking about it. I couldn't stop thinking about how 2 days ago, I had a wonderful fiancee, a beautiful home, a great job. Everything I ever wanted.

Now, I was in the corner, bawling my eyes out. I still had my job and my house, but one of the only people I have ever loved was gone. Probably in the arms of another man, possibly in SEBASTIAN'S arms. That dick.

He had been my problem since we met. Him always flirting with Blaine, even when I was around. That Scandel's incident: just a ploy to get into Blaine's pants. And now this. He had won. He had finally won.

Maybe it was the amount of alchohal I had consumed, or the emotional trama talking, but I just wanted to give up. On Blaine. On our amazing relationship. on everything.

There had to be more gay guys out there, I mean. It's freaking New York. There had to be someone as wonderful as Blaine around, waiting for their own soulmate. I could just let Sebastian and Blaine live happily ever after in some house. I could live with that.

But first and foremost, I needed to get over Blaine. He had gotten his stuff yesterday, when I was getting a leave off work for a while. I had nothing to hang onto from him so letting go had to be best. But could I really get over him? Could I get over my crush? My first boyfriend? My first time? My boyfriend, my lover, my fiancee? My first love? Who knows.

All I know is that my heart is crushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

I lay in his bed, covered in our last exciting time and my smile flowing from ear to ear. Kurt never made me feel like this. He never made me feel like I'm on top of the world. Maybe in high school, when we were young and in love, but now, Sebastian gave me that feeling.

I know that back when we met I had found him super promiscuous and too flirty for me. But since I moved in with Kurt, it had all changed. Especially when I found him at one of New York's top gay bar.

He had been as flirtatious as usual, but the alchohal had made me turned on more than I should have been. When he taken advantage of me, kissing and touching me and doing all sorts of things with himsef on me, it felt good. Somehow the start of our affair began with sex in a dirty hotel. The same hotel we were in right now.

He was in the bathroom at that moment, showering off all the cum off himself. I had offered to join him, but he had said that we had had enough fun for now. But he had promised me that later we could get it on in the car.

Sebastian finally came out, towel around his waist and his hair soaked and sticking at odd angles. Just the way I liked him. Dripping wet and abbs showing. He crawled under the covers with me, throwing away the towel so that his 9 inch snake was on full display for a few moments.

"Hey sexy," he cooed, giving me a kiss with that left me longing for more. He opened up the nightstand and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He lit it up and took a drag, blowing the smoke across the room.

"Babe," I warned. Even though I hated his smoking habit, the taste of tabacco mixed with mint on his tongue turned me on SO MUCH.

"Oh, c'mon babe," he moaned, "you know you love it. Besides, tonight was so sexy that I need a drag." I nearly blushed if it wasn't for Sebastian attacking my lips. Of course, tobacco crowded my senses, getting me high off not only that, but just Sebastian's damn sexy-ness.

After a while of tongue and teeth making out, we broke apart for air, panting like dogs. I felt Sebastian's hand snake down to my junk and I slapped his hand away.

"No," I demanded. Sebastian sighed in defeat and grabbed another cigarette. After a few puffs, he offered it to me. I accepted it, taking a drag and watching the nicotene filled smoke fill the room.

Smoking, cheating, getting drunk. What Sebastian could do to me. Now that we were together, I didn't mind letting my boundaries down and doing whatever the hell I wanted to. With kurt it was differnt. I was always gaurded, and trying something new was nealry always not appreciated.

But maybe, just maybe, I still had feelings for him. He was my fiancee after all, I mean who could not forget about that. He had also been my first love, not some silly crush like Rachel and Jermiah.

But I was with Sebastian now. Someone who had no boundaries and never brought me down. He was mine. How I didn't realize this in my Junior year, but I did now. So what if I had feelings for Kurt.

He had crushed my heart and now it was over.

* * *

><p>AN So that's chapter 1. Hope you liked it. Who's right? Kurt or Blaine? Who should Kurt hook up with? I know that he will have a new boyfriend, an affair, and a one-night stand. HOT! Do you hate Sebastian as I do? Alert, favorite, beta, read more, and review. Love you guys Bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	2. Another Message From Whitney

Hello guys! I am so glad to see you guys again! Did you miss me?

***Angry Troll*: Hell no.**

Yeah I thought so.

Well I am very sorry for my absence. I have just been extremely busy with the number of stories I have and how much pressure I'm under to make you guys happy while trying to fit in at school is a tough job.

I just really hope you guys don't hate me for it. I am sorry for being a unreliable updater and for all the mistakes I have made, in my stories or in general on the site.

I hope we can just start on a clean slate and get back to what we all do best: reading fanfics.

So I have some things to share:

I now have a laptop, which means A) A better chance of my mom never finding out about this, and B) I will have better spelling, grammar, etc. in my stories.

Since I have one week left of Christmas break, I will be writing my ass off. No more distractions. PM (or if you're a anon review) me today or the following week my top priorities so that I can get those done ASAP.

I am starting 2 new stories, ugh. I know 18 stories isn't enough? But these are really good ideas. Well in my head. The first one that will be up soon is Fairytale, which is basically the glee kids in your favorite fairy tales, like Beauty and the Beats, Snow White, and Cinderella. The other is the working titled "Beautiful" which is basically a one-shot based on the song "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera and the music video for it. If you are interested in these stories, please Author alert me.

I have started a community for all the Rory/OC fanfics. If you want to be part of the staff, please PM me.

I want to give a quick shot out to my new friends Ashley and Claudia, who are writers on the site. Their accounts, GagaPerryTaylorMinajBrittany and I'mInLoveWithACriminal, really need some help since only a few people have checked hem out. I would really appreciate it if you go to their accounts (GPTMB is strictly smut while IILWAC is non-glee) and help them out. They currently each have one story up, Ashley has a prompt story with 100 chapters in the process, while Claudia's is a SYOT Hunger Games one.

Sixth and final, I want to say thank you to my wolf pack (yes I'm calling you that, so what. I'm still a rock star!) which is everyone who has supported me over the last couple months and has stuck by me no matter what. There are too many to name but everyone, with an account or not, has made a difference in my day by just saying I like your story, please continue. Those little things make me extremely confident that maybe my dreams of becoming a writer will come true because people like my stuff. I really appreciate it.

So thank you all. I promise to get started tonight on your requests. See you tonight guys. Love you all Bye!

~Whitney The UndercoverGleek ;) (This is going to be my new ender for every story now)


End file.
